


Merry Christmas

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Foxy Phil [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Traits, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Eggnog, How Do I Tag, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's been a little bit down since his parents left to go back home about a month ago. Tony notices and after Clint tells him what's up, he offers to fly Phil's parents to the tower. And Phil's got a little present for Clint too. Something Clint's been asking for, for quite some time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever, I know. I'm an asshole and I kinda suck. But i'm sorry. Happy holidays everyone

For Christmas this year, Phil just wanted it to be he and Clint together. He was still a a little sad about his parents leaving after thanksgiving. He got used to them being here when hey decided to extend their stay.

Phil was lying on top of Clint. With Clint gently running his hand up and down Phil's back. They were both only in underwear and a T-shirt. "Hey Phil."

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"It is?"

"Your tail. It's super sensitive right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I was wondering. Could you come just from that?"

Phil thought about it. It was a good question actually. Just pressing around the bass of it got him hard. "Huh. I don't know."

"Can we try it?"

"Maybe some other time. Any more questions?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"I guess so. I miss them though."

"We can drive over there. I'd be happy to take you."

"It's so far though."

"I don't care. I don't like seeing you down like this."

"Traffic."

"Phil. You don't want to drive there, and you don't want me to drive there. So you just, don't want to go?"

"Of course I want to see them. But I just. I don't know."

"It's okay. Just not up for it. I get it."

"I have a present for you for later tonight."

"I thought we weren't doing presents this year."

"I didn't buy anything. It's something you've been asking for for a while now."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"Well fine. You wanna go hang out with the team to pass time?"

"Yeah."

Phil and Clint got up to put on clothes and head down to watch Christmas movies with Steve and Thor. Thor and Steve did get presents though. Thor got a box of every different flavor of poptarts that Tony could get his hands on. And Steve honestly asked for the team to be together for the day. So Clint and Phil coming down made him smile.

They took their spots on the couch, cuddling up together under a blanket.

After two movies Tony started to get restless. "Who wants eggnog. Time for eggnog. Clint come help me."

"Why?"

"Jut get your ass over here. This is serious."

Clint unwrapped himself from the blanket and let go of Phil after kissing him on the cheek. When they were both in the kitchen and out of earshot, Tony let his concern show. "Is Agent Agent okay? He seems kind of down."

"How so?"

"His ear are flat against his head, and his tail was limp as hell when you guys came down. He looks a little lifeless, all pale with bags under his eyes."

"He's just upset his parents are gone."

"They've been gone for a few weeks now. About a month actually."

"I know, he just. Misses them. Maybe it's an after effect of the bond, and that he got used to them being here."

"Why aren't you guys there with them then?"

"I offered to take him, drive there to visit them. But he said he didn't want me to, and he's not up for the drive."

"...Well. I can. You know. Just. Fly them here."

"...What?"

"I'm offering to fly Coulson's parents to the tower as like a Christmas present or something. You can take all the credit, I don't like being. Seen as the nice one."

"Tony Stark. Aren't you just the sweetest-"

"Fuck you Bird Brain."

Clint laughed and followed Tony out. Thor and Steve got their own cartons of eggnog, and everyone else got their own cup. Tony stayed for one more movie then left, sharing a glance with Clint. Clint tightened his arm around Phil and smiled. Phil had actually dosed off until something was put in his lap and the couch dipped next to him.

He looked up at Clint first and accepted the kiss that was offered. But then whatever was put in his lap moved. When tried to look Clint cupped his cheek to stop him. "Merry Christmas, Phil."

Phil looked down at big brown eyes staring back at him surrounded by white fur. He covered his mouth with a hand and took a deep breath. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, and Phil met his mom's blue eyes. "Merry Christmas, Phillit."

Phil hugged his mom tight and just buried his face in her neck. Greg squeezed his little fox body between them and just purred. Clint just sat back to watched. Tony caught his eye and he thanked him silently.

When Phil pulled back he picked his dad up to hold him close. "How long are you staying this time?"

"Only two weeks."

"You said that last time."

"And we decided to stay for thanksgiving because it was so close. This time we're going through Christmas and new years. Then we're staying one more week and that's it."

"Okay okay. I don't even care how you guys got here, i'm just glad you are here."

Phil's dad trotted around the common floor. Greg got bored and was taking turns using everyone's lap as a bed.

Tony kept turning him and lifting his arms. Examining him. Steve scratched him behind his ears, which was fine, but Greg's ears were more of play trigger. He didn't feel like playing.

Natasha wouldn't pet him at all. She just let him sit there, and sometimes she pushed him. Phil was curled up in Clint's lap, and he just didn't feel like sitting in Julie's lap. She understood that sometimes Greg needed a new place to lay on. And that he was fascinated by new people who caught his attention.

When they first met Clint, Greg followed him everywhere, as well as Natasha when they met.

Bruce didn't move too much, and he just gently held Greg's close, occasionally rubbing his side. Greg started purring, and his eyes started to close. Then there was a loud noise at the entrance to the common floor, and Greg scrambled off of Bruce's lap, under the couch.

Phil jumped down and crawled under the couch with his dad to comfort him. Loud noises and Greg in fennec form, were not a good mix. "Thor's back." Tony said, and kept watching the movie.

Thor's booming voice announced his presence. Phil nudged his dad and slipped out from under the couch to walk through Thor's legs. Showing his dad that it was okay. Phil knew his dad would forget about Thor. The demigod only met them once or twice and was on a different floor when they showed up today.

Greg inched out, looking over at Julie. She nodded, and Greg rushed over to her. Phil had already settled in Clint's lap, Thor was left a little confused. Julie provided an explanation. "Greg forgot about you, and loud noises scare him while he's like this. Phillip was trying to show him that you're safe."

Thor nodded, opting to stay quiet so he wouldn't scare the tiny creature. He came back after he changed and settled down. Greg peeped at him from beside Julie. He jumped down to sit in front of Thor. He stared up at the long-haired blond. Thor didn't seem to notice him, and well, that made Greg mad. He didn't like to be ignored.

He looked back at Phil, Julie, and Clint who were watching him with amusement. He huffed, and swiped his paw against Thor's leg. Thor looked down at him but didn't do anything. Greg barked. 'Don't ignore me!'

Thor raised a brow. "I did not realize I was ignoring you, Little One."

Greg stood on his hind legs, front paws braced against Thor's knee. Thor picked Greg up, holding him in the air. Greg flailed a little then curled up, tail tucked between his pulled up legs. Thor's head tilted to the side, and Greg started flailing again. He eventually tired himself out, and went limp.

Thor then smiled, and placed Greg in his lap. Greg turned so that he could look at Julie, she just nodded at him with a smile, and he blinked slowly in returned. Thor's big hand rested on Greg's back. He idly started gently rubbing the spot behind Greg's shoulder.

Julie watched as Greg purred and rolled onto his back in Thor's lap. It was cute, like a dog just wanting to be loved by everyone. Greg had a thing for making people like him. Sure some people thought he was kind of stupid but no one really disliked Greg. "Scratch behind his front legs."

Thor nodded and smiled at Julie, doing as she told him to. One of Greg's back legs started to kick, and his tail flicked happily. He started to fall asleep when Thor started to rub his stomach. But then the movie ended, and Julie stood.

Greg popped up immediately. "Coming?" She asked. Greg looked back at Thor but jumped over the arm of the couch. He miscalculated the jump, and ended up landing funny. Rolling to a stop. "Greg. I've told you time, and time again. Look before you jump. Now you've twisted one of your legs, didn't you?"

Greg shook his head and trotted over to Julie happily looking up at her as he did. Phil jumped over to walk beside his dad, and Clint took that as the cue for bedtime.

Julie picked Greg up, and retired for the night after hugging her son.

Phil was hugging Clint in their bed. They were laying together still watching Christmas movies. "Thank you so much, Clint."

"You have to thank Tony too. He came up with the idea."

"Really. I owe him then. But hey. Ready for your present?"

"Absolutely."

"You know how you've always told me that you wish I could show some part of my other self?"

"Yes. Why?"

Phil sat up and opened his mouth. His canines had gotten a bit longer, and had noticeably sharpened. The teeth behind his canines had also sharpened a little. 

"That's hot."

"Excuse me?"

Clint couldn't stop staring at Phil's mouth. You could see the four sharpened teeth as Phil talked. "That. Is. Hot."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It makes you look so. Even more badass. And, fierce, dangerous. I don't know. It's just. Hot."

"What if I put my glasses on too?"

"I would die on the spot. You are so trying to kill me."

"Maybe just a little bit. But hey. On a serious note. I've been thinking about how you always say you wish I could let my other self out in public."

"Phil. No way."

"I. I'd be okay. With just the teeth. Since, no one will really be able to tell what I am, and that's what I've always been afraid of."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I just. Don't want anyone to know that I'm a fennec fox. But, my teeth won't give it away, it'll just make me even more mysterious. And I know it'll make you happy. So I'd be glad to."

"How come you've never thought of this before?"

"I don't know. We never really do it and I forgot about it."

"Phil you are honestly going to leave this out all the time?"

"Just for you. Because you've been asking for so long." Phil pecked Clint's lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Clint pulled Phil down for a deeper kiss, accidentally poking himself with Phil's newly sharpened teeth. Nit hard enough to draw blood though. He kissed Phil again, gently, making sure to take his time. "God Phil I love you. But the teeth are going to take some getting used to."

"I know. But I'm going to ask my dad."

"You're going to ask your dad for kissing tips?"

"Shut up. I'm doing it for you."

"I know and I love you for that. Good luck with that conversation though."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Thanks. So you like it and you're happy with it?"

"I love it and I am extremely happy. I'm so excited to see to see everyone's reaction at work." Clint couldn't stop grinning like an idiot.

"I'm so glad I can make that dream come true."

"Oh you've made it come true alright. And some." He flipped them over so he was hovering over Phil. "You already took out your contacts right?" Phil nodded. Clint slipped Phil's glasses onto the fox and let out a breath. "Damn. Care to make newly formed dream come true?"

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
